Beautiful Beast
by Tamwood A. MacBurrl
Summary: An old story with a hopefully new take. Belle meets Beast, Beast meets Belle. Stuff happens, no?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Disney or any of its characters. I thought I'd try and put a spin on this story, following the movie as much as possible, but hopefully it will turn out alright.

Belle:

A girl, Fair to look upon with hidden depths.

She's tough and gritty when she needs or wishes to be. Slim, but curved where she is supposed to be curved. Likes children and has an estranged father to look after. She's had military discipline, but she quit as soon as she could. She loves to read, and be free in what she wishes to do. She has chestnut hair that gleams with steaks of red, and blond, and her eyes are as gold as the metal is. Belle is slightly tall 5' 6'' and strong enough for her line of work. She's the breadwinner for her father and herself.

Gaston:

Is an egotistical man who thinks he is gods' gift to women. He had jet black hair; his eyes are just as black as his hair. It is said that eyes are the windows to the soul. Well enough to look at, but he's as brainless as they come. He's a good hunter and he puts that skill to good use. He intends to woo and marry Belle simply because she is beautiful to the eye. He also is quite devious but that is something that no one else will ever know. Belle does, but she's too exasperated to put up with him for long. As men come Gaston is fairly strong and quite the specimen, but as mentioned, he's very much brainless.

Lumiarie:

An enchanted man now a candelabrum, he's quite the flirt but he knows how to entertain and keep out of serious mischief. He toes the line, but in a good way. He can make almost anyone smile by his antics, and he's a very good friend to have alongside you.

Mrs. Potts:

An enchanted woman who is now part of an extensive tea set. She runs the household affairs pretty much, and she very motherly. She has a son of her own who is quite young, but he so adorable to begin with so nay trouble he gets into is overlooked for the most part. She makes sure everyone is coping as best as they can with little to no squabbling.

Cogsworth:

A man who is enchanted as well, he's very pompous sometimes, but that is overlooked at times. He sees to it that their master is cared for as best as possible. He and Lumiarie are friends, but oftentimes it is very hard to see that. He is in all respects the head of the household, one step down from the master.

Beast/Prince Adam:

The brooding master of the castle and the Prince cursed until his 21st birthday. Until he can learn to love and be loved in return, his appearance is monstrous and above all, hideous. That was his punishment for his cold heart and that was the work of an Enchantress most powerful. He's rude, gruff and moody, but deep down there lies potential.


	2. Things Change

I don't own Disney or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I don't

Belle POV

Chapter One: Things Change

I woke before the sun as I normally did and tended to my chores. It was back breaking work if one wasn't used to it, but I managed. Especially since father had gotten worse. I had to be the one who brought food to the table and care for the farm and keep everything in order. I did just fine, and whenever I could, I had my nose stuck in a book so I could keep my wits sharp and never dulled. I had great debates with the booksellers and many of the wandering tutors that came through, and I must say it was refreshing to have someone to keep up with me. Even if I lost the debate I learned more from it.

I know the villagers looked down their noses at me, but I could care less. I had a job to do, and I did it. I wouldn't send my father off to an asylum; I'd lose him forever if he were taken there. I know many of the villagers plotted behind my back and ear to send him off, but I made deals with every known caretaker of those places that I could. They'd come and check up occasionally to make sure he hadn't gotten worse, and I could tell they thought it best if he were gone, but since he wasn't as cracked as everyone made him out to be, they left him well enough alone.

My father was an inventor of sorts. He does know what he's doing, sometimes, but otherwise he gets so preoccupied with his work he forget about everything else. Also his health has been on the decline for many years, so now it is really not good for him to do anything to strenuous. That means I'm always taking care of him more or less. In all of France: this was a place that suited us just fine. It was quiet here, punctuated by whatever my father was doing, or when something went wrong in the shop. I just sighed and squared my shoulders. It was not the easiest of lives to live, but I was content, even though I wanted so much more. I wanted to see the world see all the far way places and be free to live as I pleased! However, as long as I had my father I would be content. On the other hand Gaston was becoming quite the pain in the arse. He would strut around like a barnyard rooster who thought he was a peacock. Most of the other village girls would swoon just at the mere mention of him. If they saw him, they'd primp, and flutter as best as they could, just to get him to aim a smile in their direction. He was a good hunter, but I doubted he even knew how to milk a cow, cure meat or anything practical like that. He had a sidekick for that. I pitied the poor fellow; he was always trying to prove himself, but Gaston being Gaston ignored him until he had a use for the poor little man. His name was Lefou, and he was, to put it bluntly a comic relief for everyone else. I went out of my way to treat as him as a human, he in turn did his best to keep Gaston and his so called ideas out of my way. Small things like that can really help sometimes.

Anyway, this particular morning was no different from most of my others. The villagers all greeted me with warmth, or at least a smile, and I sold and bought what was needed. I sold eggs when we had any, milk and occasionally a piglet or two. I bought what bread and cooking items I needed for the next couple of days, and then I went to the book shop. There I could be found prowling throughout the many shelves, looking for a new and exciting story or stories to read and enjoy. The book keeper and I had become good acquaintances almost friends you could say, so when I had picked out a book I had already read several time he said "If you like it all that much, it's yours!"

I held the book close to me and fought to keep the excitement for showing through my voice. "Really? I can really keep it?"

"Of course!" he was beaming as he led me to the door.

I smiled hugely. "Thank you sir, oh thank you very much!"

He laughed and waved as I walked on. I knew that the villagers thought I was strange, and maybe even a bit touched in the head, but I paid them no heed. They were hypocritical at times, so I endeavored to tune them out. The village children I was always kind to, and they loved to hear me tell them stories. Usually whenever I did this, their parents would stand close enough to make one think they were merely keeping an eye on me and them, but I knew better. They liked hearing stories too. I never said a word about it though.

On my way, I was rudely interrupted by none other than Gaston.

"Belle! What beautiful sight on a beautiful day!" his smile was oily and fawning.

Men wanted what they couldn't have. Gaston wanted me only because I was a challenge.

"Thank you Gaston, but if you please, I need to return home." I said politely enough.

His snort as I walked away was clearly audibly. "I bet it's because she has to go take care of crazy old Maurice!" was his mocking line.

I spun around and popped my hands on my hips. "My father is not crazy!" I said angrily.

Gaston of course wanted to make good with me so he smacked Lefou upside the head. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!"

I wanted to slap Gaston, but I heard rumors that he had no qualms about hitting back.

Just then a huge **Bang!** Shook the air and I turned in the direction my cottage and saw ugly black smoke billowing from it.

"Father!" I yelled, highly distressed.

I took off at a run with Gaston's laughter in my ears. Stupid, arrogant, pig headed man! I went straight to fathers' shop. I yanked open the doors and held back as I beat the foul smelling air out and away from me. I ducked under the smoke and found my father picking himself up and grumbling something about too much pressure. I smiled and shook my head. Of course he didn't acre about himself, only what he had been working on. Sure enough, he went over to the new machine and started to check and work it over.

"Hello father." I said smothering laughter.

He started. "Belle! My goodness. How did you trip to the village go?"

I laughed outright. "It went as it usually does father. Very well and good."

He went under the thing now and said in a muffled voice. "Uh-huh, good, good. Hand me that wrench will you?" He stuck out a hand, and I dropped it into his waiting fingers.

"Gaston even tried to proposition me again." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Isn't he a good looking fella though? And isn't he a good hunter?" indeed my father was preoccupied.

"Oh sure he is, only he's conceited, boorish and ill mannered as well." I said, perhaps not in the nicest of tones.

My father laughed. "Well, he would be a good bread winner if he had a trade."

I laughed. "The day Gaston picks up a trade is the day father will put their daughters or sons under lock and key for the rest of their lives."

My father laughed. "True enough I suppose. The doo-higgly please."

I rummaged around in his tool box and pulled a very strange looking thing out. It worked though, whatever it was. Eventually he popped back out.

"That should do it! Let's give it a whirl." And with that we ducked behind a propped up table and he pulled the lever.

It hissed and whooped, fizzled and popped, but in a miracle of miracles, the thing worked! It was a wood chopper that did the work of a man in less time. For fire wood it was perfect! Blocks of cut wood started flying about.

"Father! It works! It works!" I said happily dancing around with him in a fit of joy.

"It works?" was his incredulous reply.

I nodded and he whooped as well. "It works! This will turn out lies around for the better belle! I can take it to the fair!" just before a piece of wood clunked him in the noggin.

I hitched Philippe to the wagon, and helped father push the machine into the cart and cover it. As he rode away I was waving.

"Goodbye father!"

He waved back and hollered. "Goodbye belle! I'm off to the fair for a better life!" and I waved till he was out of sight.

I was smiling as I went back and did my evening chores. Those didn't take very long at all, so I ducked myself very quickly in the tub, to get the grime away from me, and I dressing in house clothes. Breeches wide enough to look like a skirt, and long tunic the split to my thighs, and a loose poet's shirt covered by a hip length vest. I hated to wear dresses unless I could not get out of it. Like when I had to go to the village I wore a plain blue dress and a white apron that fit well enough. I still didn't like it though. I even wore a kerchief like I was supposed to. I made a very plain dinner that night and tucked myself away just after the sun had set.


	3. Chapter Three: A Journey Not Expected

I don't own Disney or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I don't

Chapter Two: A Journey Not Expected

Maurice POV

I had waved to my precious daughter until I could not see her anymore. I then turned my attention to the map to find my way to the fair. I had dreams of becoming famous for my work, and I wanted a better life for my one and only child. Her mother had died in childbirth, so belle was everything to me now. She had always stood by my side and she took care of me and herself when I should have been, but I often forgot about all else when I was working. She never faltered though.

She became the breadwinner for the two of us, and I had to say, she had honed her skills to her very best. She could hunt better than that Gaston fella, and she could cook better than anyone I knew. She even went to the village and got what was needed and sold what we had extra of. She kept the house, but often times as she was busy with chores, she could be found reading a book and debating out loud with many things. In many ways she was much like her mother, and in others not so much at all. She was taller than I was, but I was proud to have such a daughter. She was pretty, beautiful even, in my eyes. I never could figure out why the other villagers were so aloof or cautious toward her. They treated her well enough when she was around, and I knew I had been dubbed crazy old Maurice, but I paid no mind to it. We'd show them! We would become better and I'd make my daughter proud of me.

That day I was handling Philippe, our one and only horse. He was a big fella, a draft horse, well built if a little chubby, but he could walk for days if set at a pace. Mild tempered enough, he spooked easily though. Sometimes this was a good thing. He seemed to know if there was any danger about. I trusted him enough to keep us out of trouble. Sometimes though it was a nuisance. He started at wild geese flying overhead sometimes. Oh well. He was good in every way but that, so I made no issue of it.

It was getting late though, and I was starting to get worried.

"We should have been there by now…"I wondered out loud. "Maybe we missed a turn? No that can't be right…"

I looked at my map time and time again, and yet nothing seemed to match up with the directions I had been given. We had entered a bad part of the forest. Philippe had very noticeable ideas about which way we should go. I being the fool that I am and was steered him in the wrong direction saying more to assure myself.

"It'll be a shortcut…" how foolish of me.

Soon there were creatures of all kinds calling and nosing to one another. Philippe was spooked clean through. I didn't want to admit we had taken the wrong way.

"Maybe we should turn back..." I was nervous, but poor Philippe was worse off.

Soon we heard the wolves calling. In this part of the forest the predators were lean and rawboned creatures that were desperate for a meal. If it moved it was fair game to them. Philippe bolted bucking me off in the process. Three of four of the pack went after him. I was left with a smoking lantern, and alone without any way to defend myself if necessary. Here it would be. I heard a noise and I was startled into seeing a wolf bigger than my hip not so very far from me. I panicked and ran like I had never run before. Trees whipped my face, and roots kept tripping me up, but I swore I ran faster than a hare at that moment. I was frantic for so sort of shelter. I wasn't watching my footing but I tripped a fell a good couple of feet. When I looked up, it was into a pair of massive iron gates. I ran for them. If I could get behind them…!

I was shouting all the while as well. "Help! Someone help me!"

I pounded the gate and as I glanced back it swung open, spilling me in a slab of stone. The wolves were almost upon me when I slammed the gate shut in their faces. However one had started to tug my foot, but with a burst of super strength I pulled away and stumbled up… a few paces later I looked up and felt he air leave my lungs. There was an immense castle right before me. Maybe whoever lived here would help, or at least give me a place to stay for the night, even if it was in the stable loft. I pounded the door just as the rain started to fall. The door creaked open slowly, and the hinges squealed form disuse.

I hoped Philippe was alright. After he had bolted I could only pray for his safety. Now I had to worry for mine. I entered the castle, and was confronted with darkness and the strong feeling of disuse and neglect.

"Hello?" I called out nervously. "Is someone there?"

I could have sworn I heard a voice say "Not a word Lumiarie. Not one single word."  
>I spun around. "I lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night!" I called out again, increasingly nervous.<p>

"Oh come now Cogsworth. The gentleman just needs a place to stay, and perhaps a meal, and then he'll be on his way." Another voice, different form the first.

I took up a candelabrum and spun around again. "Is someone there?" I asked loudly.

"Over here." The second voice said. I turned and looked at the candelabrum. It had eyes, and moved and it talked! "Hello!"

He (I had to guess here) grinned cheekily at me. In my shock I dropped it.

"Amazing! How is this possible?" being the tinker that I am I was unbearably curious to see who this worked.

Then a clock waddled down and started to berate the candelabra for rash and foolish behavior. I picked up the clock much to his objections, and tried to examine it or try to at least to figure out how it worked.

I had been starting to tinker with the pendulum and he said quite huffily: "close that at once!" and so saying he slammed it on my fingers.

I yelped and sucked on them briefly before making my case. "I am sorry, but it's just I've never been in an enchant-enchan- ACHOO!" an explosive sneeze ripped through me.

"Oh sir, you are soaked to the bone, come warm yourself by the fire." I followed barley hearing the clocks objections in my ears.

The fire was warm and I even got tea piping hot. Then I hear a little boys laugh. "Mama, his moustache tickles!" and giggling.

I took the little cup from my mouth and said in pleased surprise. "Well, hello there little fella!"

However then I heard a thunderous roar. It sounded big, and it sounded angry. I started to shake, and my heart raced unpleasantly. I dared to look around on side of the chair to find nothing right there. I quaked where I sat and slowly looked at the other side only to find a monster glaring and snarling at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" He (I had to judge by voice) roared at me. Suspicion and angry was clearly evident.

I stammered. "I was lost and I needed a place to stay!" I chattered, frightened and terrified.

This was a true monster before me. Had I known this was his castle I would have taken my chance with the wolves! I knew my eyes were wide.

"What are you staring at?" he bellowed.

"Nothing I-" his expression twisted even further.

"You've come to stare at the beast have you?" I franticly shook my head. "No! Never!" I tried to run. But nothing ever goes so well. I heard his roar again, and something struck me square in the back, and I met the floor quite sharply. Everything simple fade away.


End file.
